memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Jadzia Dax
Jadzia Dax byla připojeným Trillem, osmým hostitelem symbionta Daxe (od roku 2367 do 2374) a důstojníkem Hvězdné flotily. Narodila se roku 2341 na Trillské domovské planetě a byla připojena k Daxovi v roce 2367, po smrti jeho předchozího hostitele Curzona. Mládí a počátky kariéry Když vyrůstala, byla Jadzia vždycky velmi stydlivou a tichou dívkou. Žila se svým otcem, matkou a sestrou na Trillu a už od dětství snila o tom, že bude jednou připojena k symbiontovi. Strávila většinu svého ranného života soustředěním se na dosahování svých vytyčených cílů, zejména pak tohoto. Byla jedinným členem její rodiny, který byl kdy připojen k symbiontovi. ( ) Před připojením Jadzia studovala na Akademii Hvězdné flotily a byla Trillskou komisí pro symbiozu přijata do programu, po jehož zdárném absolvování mohla být připojena k symbiontovi. Na Akademii mezitím získala vyznamenání z astrofyziky, exoarchaeologie, exobiologie a zoologie. ( ) Jadzia se velmi snažila, ale už na počátku byla z programu připojení vyloučena jejím zkoušejícím Curzonem Daxem, v roce 2364. Toho samého roku, však byla do programu znovu přijata. Stala se tak jediným Trillem v historii, který program úspěšně dokončil po předchozím vyloučení. ( ) Tato zkušenost však nebyla jedna z těch, na které by ráda vzpomínala. Vždy když se vracela na Trill tak neměla příjemný pocit. Nedokázala pochopit, proč ji vlastně Curzon z programu vyhodil. v roce 2367]] Krátce poté, co byla schválena pro připojení, se Jadzia dozvěděla, že Curzon umírá. Velice ji překvapilo, když Curzon vybral právě ji jako nového hostitele Daxe. Byla k němu připojena v roce 2367. Později, během jejího rituálu Zhian'tara, zjistila, že Curzonovy důvody k jejímu vyloučení z programu byly ryze osobní, protože se do ní tehdy zamiloval. ( ) Po připojení k Daxovi, se Jadzia snažila přizpůsobit skutečnosti, že má vzpomínky z šesti různých životů. Vedla si v tom celkem dobře. Dřívější stydlivá, pracovitá a horlivá Jadzia byla tatam. Místo ní tu byla temperamentí, sebejistá a otevřená žena s velkým životním zaujetím. :"Abys zjistil kdo jsi, je důležité vědět kým jsi byl." - Jadzia Dax Po připojení k symbiontovi Jadzia převzala také některé zvyky předchozích hostitelů, například nošení sevřených rukou za zády, zálibu v Klingonské kultuře nebo hraní Ferengské hry jménem Tongo. Už jako praporčík a později podporučík Hvězdné flotily, se stýkala s mnoha prominentními důstojníky. Dobře znala také kapitána Keogha, nicméně on ji nesnášel. Jejím přítelem byl například kapitán Shelby, který jí dokonce dlužil laskavost, čehož Jadzia později využila. ( ) Na stanici Deep Space 9 Rok 2369 Osm-a-dvacetiletá Jadzia Dax s hodností poručíka byla v roce 2369 přidělena jako vědecký důstojník na stanici Deep Space 9, která byla pod velením Benjamina Siska, který byl dlouholetým přítelem Curzona. Krátce po tomto přidělení na stanici objevili Jadzia a Sisko Bajorskou červí díru. Tento objev otevřel novou éru historie Federace. ( ) Později toho roku Jadzia stanula před soudem za zločin, který měl údajně spáchat už Curzon během Klaestronské občanské války. I přesto, že byla později očištěna, byla Jadzia ochotna přijmout i rozsudek potvrzující vinu, jenom aby ochránila Curzona a ostatní, kteří byli v tomto případu zapleteni. ( ) Stala se také součástí hry Chula, Wadiho hry, kterou byl Quark přinucen hrát po odhalení jednoho z jeho podvodů. Mimozemšťan si později přivlastnil její podobu a velmi se zamiloval do Juliana Bashira. ( ) Rok 2370 V roce 2370 byl symbiont Dax odebrán z těla Jadzie a unesen nepřipojeným Trillem Veradem, který věřil, že byl při programu pro připojení podveden. Sám se připojil k symbiontovi Dax a stal se z něj Verad Dax. Z Verada se po připojení stane úplně jiná osobnost. I proto je později zrazen svými společníky a zatčen. Dax pak může být opět připojen k Jadzii, která by bez něj zemřela. Po opětovném připojení si Jadzia pamatovala všechny Veradovy smutné vzpomínky. Zůstanou jí do konce života. ( ) Po přistání na jedné z planet v Gama kvadrantu, se snažili Jadzia a Odo vyřešit záhadu. Lidé z tamější vesnice beze stop mizeli. Později zjistili, že tito lidé jsou ve skutečnosti hologramy vytvořené Ruriganem, jehož skutečná vesnice byla zničena Jem'Hadary. Příčinou mizení jednotlivých postav byl vadný Hologenerátor, který však byla Jadzia schopna opravit. ( ) Jadzia ctila přísahu, kterou uzavřel Curzon s jeho Klingosnkými bratry. Synové jeho přátel byli zabiti zločincem Albinem, a oni si slíbili, že se mu za to jednou pomstí. Klingoni se nejdříve zdráhali ji přijmout mezi sebe, ale ona je přesvědčila. Jadzia se tedy zúčastnila útoku, při kterém byl Albino zabit, nicméně dva ze tří klingonských přátel také. ( ) Později téhož roku přijmula Jadzia roli, která jí samotné způsobila tolik bolesti. Sama se stala zkoušejícím. Jí přidělený novic, Arjin se na Deep Space 9 nalodil s velkými obavami, protože přísnost zkoušejícího Daxe byla téměř legendární. Jazia se však rozhodla nebýt stejným typem zkoušejícího jakým byl Curzon a snažila se o tom Arjina všemožně přesvědčit. ( ) Pozdější léta ]]Jadzii v roce 2371 už podruhé hrozilo odebrání symbionta Daxe, když byl objeven předchozí, utajený hostitel Joran Belar, který byl psychotikem a také vrahem. Trillská komise pro symbiozu již dříve zablokovala Joranovy vzpomínky jak symbiontovi, tak i hostiteli, jenže tyto vzpomínky začaly nečekaně vyplouvat na povrch, což způsobilo, že Jadziino tělo začalo Daxe odmítat. Komise se tímto činem snažila utajit fakt, že k symbiontovi může být ve skutečnosti připojen jeden ze dvou Trillů, a ne, jak se tehdy běžne věřilo, jen jeden z deseti tisíců. Komise nakonec souhlasila s obnovením Joranových vzpomínek, a Jadziin život byl zachráněn. ( ) Stejného roku byla přesunuta časem do éry Bell Riots, události, která na Zemi způsobila sociální ořes a společenské uvědomění nepříjemné situace, ve které se ocitli chudí lidé. Jadzia byla schopna zkontaktovat posádku ''Defiantu'', na jehož palubě se později vrátili do vlastní časové linie. ( ) Někdy mezi hvězdným datem 48959 ( ) a 49011 ( ) byla Jadzia povýšena do hodnosti nadporučíka. Jadzia byla později uvězněna společně s Bashirem v turbovýtahu na pabubě Defiantu během útoku Jem'Hadarů. Byla osvobozena přesně v době, když jim docházel vzduch. Pomohla také Korovi a Worfovi získat legendární Kahlessův meč od jeho uchvátitele Torala, který se s jeho pomocí snažil získat vůdcovství v Klingonské vysoké radě. Také asistovala Bashirovi při jeho pokusu vyléčit Teplanskou nákazu, nemoc, kterou způsobila biologická zbraň jíž Jem'Hadaři infikovali planetu. ( ) Jadzia se přidala k Worfovi, který nastoupil do služby na Martokově lodi IKS Rotarran. Posádka této lodi byla laxní a demoralizovaná kvůli častým prohrám v boji s Jem'Hadary. Jadzia jim vštěpila jejich zapomenutou klingonskou pýchu a jejich duši válečníků, což jim značně pomohlo při jejich první vítězné bitvě. Pomohla také Siskovi při chycení Michaela Eddingtona, bývalého důstojníka Hvězdné flotily, který sloužil na Deep Space 9 a přidal se k Makistům. ( ) Válka s Dominionem Jadzia se během války stala velmi významnou osobností tohoto konfliktu. Během hrozící invaze nepřátelských sil velela Defiantu na misi, jejímž úkolem bylo zaminovat ústí Bajorské červí díry a zabránit tak dalším posilám Dominionu proniknout do Alfa kvadrantu. Tato akce následně vyvolala Válku s Dominionem. Poté, co byla Deep Space 9 dobyta Cardassijsko - Dominionskou flotilou, pilotovala Jadzia Defiant do bezpečí a krátce na to, se na jeho palubě zúčastnila několika bitev. Během mise, jejímž úkolem bylo zničit zařízení na výrobu Ketracelu bílého v Cardassijském prostoru, byl symbiont Dax těžce zraněn. Jadzia byla později společně se zbytkem posádky zachráněna Rotarranem. Na počátku roku 2374 svěřil admirál Ross Jadzii velení Defiantu. Stalo se tak krátce po povýšení kapitána Siska na admirálova poradce a také po zjištění, že hlavním důvodem převahy Dominionu je Senzorová platforma monitorující aktivitu Federačních sil skrze pět sektorů. Jadzia dostala za úkol tuto platformu zničit, což se jí podařilo. Jadzia byla později na palubě Defiantu během velké bitvy při operaci Návrat a byla také přítomna, když se Sisko rozhodl provést téměř sebevražednou cestu do červní díry vstříc blížícím se posilám Dominionu. Naštěstí zasáhli Proroci a zachránili Dax a také zbytek posádky Defiantu. ( ) em Dukatem]] Když spojenecké Federační síly podnikly svou první ofenzivu při první bitvě u Chin'toky, převzala Jadzia velení stanice a zůstala na Deep Space 9. Naneštěsí právě v okamžiku, kdy její kolegové a přátelé bojovali v bitvě, byla Jadzia napadena Gulem Dukatem (ovládaným Přízraky). Byla právě v Bajorském chrámu, když se sem Dukat transportoval, aby zničil Orb rozjímání, čímž by Proroky uvěznil v červí díře. Když se mu v tom Jadzia snažila zabránit, tak ji zabil. Její symbiont byl pak připojen k další Trillce jménem Ezri Tigan. Stala se z ní Ezri Dax. ( ) Zájmy Jadzia byla velice rozmanitou ženou s mnoha zájmy. Většinu těchto zájmů "zdědila" od předchozích Daxových hostitelů. Joran Dax jí zanechal porozumění pro hudbu, i přesto, že v její vlastní rodině nebyl nikdo muzikální. Téměř ihned po včlenění Joranovy osobnosti do symbiontových vzpomínek začala Jadzia sama zkoušet hrát. Nicméně i předtím, než si Jorana uvědomila, byla vášnivou sběratelkou hudby od ztracených skladatelů. ( ) Její oblíbenou písní byla "All the Way." ( ) Jadzii také velmi bavilo hraní Tonga s Quarkem a dalšími Ferengy na stanici. Když jednou Kira řekla, že Ferengové jsou hrabiví trolové, kterým se nedá věřit, tak jí to Jadzia nevyvracela, ale doplnila, že když je takto akceptuje, tak s nimi může zažít spoustu legrace. ( ) Jadzia, nepochybně ovlivněna osobností Curzona, si velmi užívala divoké a nevázané párty. Takovéto chování vedlo Sirellu, Martokovu ženu, aby ji nazvala Risianskou courou. Další převzatou vlastností byla jednak Tobinova důvěrná znalost teorie warpového pohonu a jednak jeho dovednost v oblasti kouzelnických triků. Zejména tato záliba se u Jadzie občas prosadila, ovšem většinou s drastickými následky. ( ) Emony, třetí Daxův hostitel, byla profesionální gymnastkou, a po svém připojení si Jadzia toto cvičení oblíbila. Tato záliba se také částečně sloučila s Curzonovou láskou ke Klingonské kultuře, a tak Jadzia ráda praktikovala také Klingonská civčení a bojové techniky. Jadzia si některé zděděné charakteristiky předchozích hostitelů uvědomila až dodatečně, behem rituálu zhian'tara. Například to byla Lela, po které zdědila nošení sevřených rukou za zády. Když viděla Tobina, jak si okusuje své nehty, uvědomila si, že to také občas podvědomě dělá. Unikátním a fascinujícím zážitkem během tohoto rituálu ovšem bylo, když se osobnost Curzona spojila s Odem. To později Jadzii dalo jedinečkou zkušenost - věděla jaké to je být Měňavcem. ( ) Vztahy Přátelství Benjamin Sisko Předchozí Daxův hostitel, Curzon, byl mentorem Benjamin Siska během jeho mladších let a byli si spolu velmi blízcí po dobu téměř dvaceti let. Když Curzon zemřel a Jadzia se stala Daxovým novým hostitelem, jejich přátelství vytrvalo a Sisko pokračoval v oslovování Jadzie "starouši", jak dříve oslovoval Curzona. Ačkoliv pro Siska bylo nejdříve obtížné přijmout Daxovu zcela jinou podobu, z Jadzie a jeho se stali znovu přátelé, a to velmi rychle. ( ) Během Daxovy zhian'tara, požádala Benjamina, aby ztělesnil Jorana Daxe, bláznivého vraha, ke kterému byl symbiont připojen kvůli nehodě. Sisko tuto roli s důvěrou přijal. Joran se však skrze Siska pokusil Jadzii zabít, ale Jadzia jej uzemnila. Když později získal zpět kontrolu nad svým tělem, tak jí Sisko poděkoval, že mu nezlomila žádnou kost. Dax později Siskovi svěřila své pocity zmatku, které cítila, když se setkala s Curzonem Daxem skrze Oda, který přijal jeho roli. Ačkoliv se ji Sisko pokusil uklidnit, aby byla silná, nebyla si jistá co by se mohlo stát. Když se Curzon rozhodl ponechat si Odovo tělo, tak Sisko Jadzii prozradil, že i když byl Curzon velmi okouzlujícím mužem, byl také velký sobec a poradil jí, aby se mu postavila. Curzon se nakonec podvolil a Odovo tělo opustil. ( ) Jadzia považovala Siska za jednoho z nejbližších přátel a tyto pocity byly vzájemné. Ti dva šli do extrémů, aby ochránili nebo pomohli jeden druhému. V roce 2369, když byla Dax obviněna Klaestronskou vládou z vraždy, ji Sisko s velikým zaujetím obhajoval. ( ) A když bylo Jadziino zdraví ohroženo, ať už zlotřilým Trillem nebo hrozbou odvrhnutí symbionta, tak Sisko dělal vše pro to, aby jeho přítelkyně přežila. ( ) Když později Jadzia z ničeho nic zrušila svou svatbu s Worfem, Sisko jí přímo řekl, že byla nerozumná a přesvědčil ji, aby se vdala. ( ) Jadziina smrt byla pro Siska velice obtížná a bylo pro něj těžké ji přijmout, zvláště v tak tíživé situaci, jakou byla válka a také zmizení Proroků. Před jejím pohřbem, se Sisko nad její rakví přiznal, že odešla právě teď, když ji nejvíce potřebuje. Řekl jí, že Curzon byl jeho mentorem, zatímco ona byla jeho přítelem. ( ) Kira Nerys Kira a Dax byly velmi daleho od vztahu nejlepších přátel, když se Dax poprvé nalodila na DS9, protože Kira nevěřila Federaci. Navzdory tomu se jejich profesionální vztah postupně rozvíjel v přátelství. Vzájemně se škádlily a také klábosily o různých událostech, které se děly na stanici. Později se jí Kira začala svěřovat o svých vztazích s Bareilem a později s Shakaarem Edonem, a to i přesto, že měla Jadzia tendenci věci zlehčovat. ( ) Když se Dax rozhodla odejít s Kangem, Kolothem a Korem zabít Albina, tak se s tím chtěla Kiře svěřit, ale nechtěla zaběhnout do detailů. Nicméně Kira ji o tom přinutila mluvit se všemi podrobnostmi a varovala ji, že jakmile někoho zabije, tak zabije také část sebe sama. ( ) I přesto, že Kira věřila, že jsou holopaluby ztráta času, tak ji Dax přesvědčila, aby s ní několik programů navštívila. Ačkoliv byl jejich počáteční nápad jít na kajak přerušen, navštívili spolu simulaci Hoobishanských lázní na Trillu a také Camelot. V simulaci lázní se Kira cítila hloupě a Jadzia ji poradila, ať použije svou představivost. Při simulaci Camelotu se Kira pro změnu nedržela příběhu a uděřila simulaci Lancelota, když ji políbil s vysvětlením, že měla hrát vdanou ženu. ( ) Během zhian'tary se Nerys zhostila role Lely Dax. ( ) Julian Bashir Už od samotného začátku byl Julian Bashir z Jadzie unešen a hned několikrát ji pozval na schůzku, poprvé krátce po jejím nalodění na DS9. Navzdory tomu, že o Juliana jako o romantického partnera neměla zájem, si jeho snažení vcelku užívala. ( ) Mnohem později Ezri Dax prozradila, že si myslí, že kdyby do života Jadzie nepřišel Worf, tak by Bashirovi nakonec podlehla. ( ) Když se Julian z poblouznění z Jadzie konečně dostal, tak se kvůli nehodě ti dva ocitli uvězněni v turbovýtahu na palubě Defiantu. Jadzia mu tehdy potvrdila, že si užívala jeho snažení o ni, a teď když přestal, tak jí to chybí. Přiznala, že jí Julian připadal velmi okouzlující, ale na všechno strašně moc spěchal. V každém případě ti dva si tolik vážili svého přátelství, že jej nebyli ochotni kvůli ničemu ohrozit. ( ) Bashir byl společně s Quarkem nejdříve velmi rozzlobený kvůli chystané svatbě Worfa a Jadzie, a o to víc, když se dozvěděli, že ti dva plánují i dítě. Nicméně jeho touha po tom vidět ji šťastnou nakonec překonala jeho žárlivost. Po smrti Jadzie se však Julianovy pocity opět probudily, když potkal Daxova nového hostitele Ezri. Ezri, ovlivěna Jadziinými vzpomínkami si uvědomila, že ji k Julianovi něco přitahuje. Nejdříve jako Jadzia nechtěla případným romantickým vztahem ohrozit přátelství, ale nakonec si uvědomila, že k němu cítí něco víc. ( ) Bashir během Jadziiny zhian'tary zhostil role Toriase Daxe. ( ) V alternativní časové linii spolu Bashir a Jadzia nakonec skončili. ( ) Quark Jadzia a Quark, Ferengský podnikatel na Deep Space 9, si během jejího pobytu na stanici vytvořili dlouholeté přátelství. Jadzia měla blízký vztah k Ferengské společnosti, narozdíl od valné většiny obyvatel stanice. Pravidelně se v baru U Quarka zúčastňovala hry Tongo, kterou hrála s Ferengskými zaměstnanci podniku a občas dělala Quarkovi "vrbu", zejména když čelil nějaké nepříjemné finanční, etnické nebo ne úplně legální situaci. ( ) Nicméně jejich přátelsví bylo ohroženo, když Quark na krátkou dobu začal obchodovat se zbraněmi. Jadzia Quarkovi otevřeně řekla, že tuto jeho novou profesi považuje za hanebnou, a že už s ním nechce nic mít. Quark, z části také kvůli této reakci, nakonec svou novou práci zbraňového obchodníka pověsil na hřebík a pokusil se své přátelství s Jadzií obnovit. ( ) Ačkoliv se Quark Jadziiny zhian'tary nejdříve nechtěl zúčastnit, protože odmítal, aby jeho tělo ovládala "nejaká mrtvá ososba", Jadzia jej nakonec přesvědčila. Přidělila mu osobnost Audrid Dax, ženy pro kterou byly děti největší životní radostí. Během zhian'tary Quark tento rituál netrpělivě přerušil, aby se ujistil, že Jadzia nikdy nikomu neřekne o jakých trapných věcech Audrid skrze něj mluvila. ( ) Po Jadziině smrti se Quark zúčastnil mise, jejímž úkolem bylo zničit Loděnice Monac, a zajistit tak, že se Jadziina duše dostane do Sto-Vo-Kor. ( ) Posádka DS9 Mezi další lidi, kteří byli Jadzii blízcí patřili Leeta, Odo, a Miles O'Brien. Také je požádala, stejně jako Siska, Bashira, Kiru a Quarka, aby propůjčili své těla předchozím hostitelům Daxe během obřadu zhian'tara. ( ) Dax dělalo až perverzní radost provokovní Oda, který byl pověstný svým specifickým řádem pro všechno, a tak jej velice rozčilovalo, když se něco v jeho kajutě přemístilo, byť jen o centimetr z vyhrazeného místa. Občas se tedy domluvila s Qurkem, který Oda rozptýlil, zatímco ona vnikla do jeho kajuty a se všemi věcmi nepatrně pohnula, ale jen do té míry, aby to Odo zaznamenal. Ona a Quark mysleli, že Odo potřebuje trošku rozveselit, ale on na tom nenacházel nic zábavného a posléze Dax přinutil, aby všechny věci v jeho kajutě vrátila na původní místo. Ona však, se stejnou perverzní radostí, věci přemísťovala mnohem déle, než bylo podle Oda třeba. ( ) Klingoni Jadzia měla srdce Klingona, stejně jako Curzon, a ctila krvavou přísahu zabít Albina, kterou Curzon uzavřel s Korem, Kangem and Kolothem. ( ) Také se stala členkou Martokova domu poté, co si vzala Worfa. Jadzia byla velmi zkušenou bojovnicí s Klingonským bat'lethem, a často s touto zbraní cvičila na holopalubách. Když na stanici přišel Worf, tak v něm uviděla ideálního zápasnického partnera. Hned na začátku jasně řekla, že od svého oponenta očekává, že se nebude držet zpátky jenom proto, že je žena nebo Trill. Worf to potvrdil. Velmi ji obdivoval kvůli jejím bojovým zkušenostem, i když se občas neshodli, například tehdy, když se přeli, která zbraň je lepší, jestli bat'leth nebo mek'leth (Worfova volba). Jejich společné zápasy nakonec vedly k jejich romantickému vztahu a později ke svatbě. ( ) Stejně tak, jak Klingony obdivovala, Jadzia dodržovala také četné jejich tradice. Měla ráda gagh a krvavé víno. Stejně jako Curzon cítila ke Klingonům hlubokou úctu a porozumnění. Rodina Jadziin otec se jmenoval Kela. ( ) Její matka byla stále naživu v roce 2372. Vždy než Jadzia odletěla do bitvy, tak pro matku nahrála vzkaz, který by jí předali, kdyby se náhodou nevrátila živá. ( ) Jadzia měla nejméně jednu setru, která jí v roce 2372 poslala darem skleněné nádobí. Jadzia toto nádobí později darovala Quarkovi, poté co bylo jeho barové vybavení zabaveno FOÚ. ( ) :V knize krátkých příběhů ''The Lives of Dax byla Jadziina sestra pojmenována Ziranne.'' Romantické vztahy Deral ]] Když Defiant objevil Meridian, planetu, která se periodicky tratila z naší dimenze a pak objevovala, tak zde Jadzia zažila krátký romantický vztah s Deralem, jedním z obyvatel planety. Jejich pocity jednoho k druhému byly tak silné, že se Deral rozhodl planetu opustit, aby mohl zůstat s Jadzií. Toto rozhodnutí bylo velmi závažné. Planeta byla velmi řídce obydlena a každý odchod by zbývající obyvatelé těžce nesli. Deral tedy nakonec skutečně obrátil a řekl, že svou planetu nemůže opustit. Jadzia se tedy rozhodla, že zůstane na planetě a přejde do jiné dimenze společně s Deralem a ostatními obyvateli. Nicméně bylo později objeveno, že díky její přítomnosti na povrchu byla planeta vyvedena z rovnováhy a nemůže přejít, a co hůř, může být dokonce zničena. Neschopna přeměny tedy Jadzia bezmocně sledovala jak Deral a ostatní mizí do jiné dimenze na dalších 60 let. ( ) Symbiont Kahn Jadzia čelila vyobcování z Trillské společnosti, když navázala vztah s Lenarou Kahn, Trillskou vědeckou pracovnicí z Trillského vědeckého ministerstva. Předchozí hostitelé obou symbiontů, Torias Dax a Nilani Kahn, byli totiž manželé, a když Kahn navštívila Deep Space 9, aby provedla pár experimentů na červí díře, tak se s Jadzií sblížily. Tím však porušily Trillský zákaz znovusdružení. Obě věděly, že kdyby v tomto zakázaném vztahu pokračovaly, tak by byly vyloučeny z Trillské společnosti a jejich symbionti by v případě jejich smrti nedostali nové hostitele a zemřeli by společně s nimy. Lenara nakonec tento vztah ukončila. ( ) Worf Během jejích prvních let na Deep Space 9 Jadzia pobláznila jak Dr. Juliana Bashira, tak Quarka. Ovšem žádný z nich nebyl schopen zvítězit a získat její srdce. Potom však, v roce 2372, dorazil na stanici nadporučík Worf. S Jadziinou působivou znalostí Klingonské historie a společnosti v ní Worf objevil neobyčejnou společnici. Jadzia mu dala kopie svých cvičebních zápasnických programů, o kterých si Worf nejdříve myslel, že patří Curzonovi. Jadzia mu chtěla dokázat že ne a vyzvala jej k zápasu s bat'lethy. Prohrála, ale svými bojovými zkušenostmi na Worfa velice zapůsobila. ( ) Když se Worf přestěhoval do kajuty na Defiantu, dala mu Jadzia svou kolekci Klingonských oper a navrhla, aby si je přehrával přes komunikační systém Defiantu. Worf tyto opery přijal jako pozorný dárek. ( ) Jejich přátelství se postupně prohlubovalo, stejně jako jejich zájem jeden o druhého, až se do sebe nakonec zamilovali. Tyto romantické pocity začaly na počátku roku 2373. Toho času se Worf snažil získat Grilku, atraktivní Klingonskou ženu. Nicméně jelikož byla Moghova rodina zahanbena, nebylo možné, aby si s ním Grilka něco začala. Jadzia mu pomohla s tímto zklamáním, když mu asistovala při ucházení se o Grilku skrze Quarka. Nakonec však Jadzia a Worf objevili, že se navzájem velmi přitahují. Později společně odjeli na dovolenou na Risu. ( ) V roce 2374 se vzali a Jadzia se stala členkou Martokova domu, navzdory počátečním námitkám Martokovy ženy Sirelly. ( ) Toto manželství bylo velice silné. Když Lasaran, Cardassijský přeběhlík, v roce 2374 zkontaktoval Rozvětku Hvězdné flotily, tak Worf a Jadzia dostali rozkaz se s ním setkat a bezpečně jej doprovodit do prostoru Federace. Během této mise byla Jadzia vážně zraněna Jem'Hadarskou energetickou zbraní. Kvůli tomu, že byla zbraň vybavena i činidlem zabrňujícím ve srážení krve byl Jadziin život v ohrožení. Worf tedy opustil Lasarana, aby se mohl postarat o svou ženu. Nakonec byl Lasaran zabit při hledání místa setkání, na které jej měl Worf doprovodit. Za toto pochybení dostal Worf od kapitána Siska důtku. Sisko se dokonce domníval, že by to mohlo ohrozit jeho získání vlastního velení. Worf však svého činu nelitoval. ( ) Ke konci roku 2374 se Jadzia s Worfem rozhodli, že chtějí mít dítě, a to navzdory velkým rozdílům mezi Trillskou a Klingonskou fyziologií. Doktror Bashir však později potvrdil, že by mohla otěhotnět. Jadzia šla za tento malý zázrak poděkovat Prorokům do Bajorského chrámu na Promenádě. Zde však byla zabita Gulem Dukatem, který byl ovládán jedním z Přízraků. ( ) V roce 2375 vedl Worf misi, jejímž úkolem bylo zničit loděnice Dominionu na Monac IV. Věnoval tuto bitvu své zesnulé ženě, aby tak zajistil její vstup do Sto-Vo-Kor. ( ) Chronologie hostitele * 2341: Narozena na domovské planetě Trillů. * 2364: Vyloučena z programu pro připojení zkoušejícím Curzonem Daxem. * 2367: Po smrti předchozího hostitele Curzona je připojena k symbiontovi Dax. * 2369: Přeložení na stanici Deep Space 9; objevení Bajorské červí díry. * 2370: Symbiont Dax jí byl násilně odebrán a následně opět připojen; sama se stává zkoušejícím novice Arjina. * 2371: Objevení utajené osobnosti Jorana Belara; povýšení do hodnosti nadporučíka. * 2373: Válka s Dominionem * 2374: Získání velení na Defiantu; Operace Návrat; zabita Gulem Dukatem. * 2375. Vstupuje do Sto-Vo-Kor (podle Klingonské mytologie). Zajímavosti ově Trillském stylu]] * Jadzii Dax ztvárnila herečka Terry Farrell. Tato postava byla po šest sezón jednou z hlavních postav seriálu Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Jadziino příjmení před připojením nebylo v seriálu nikdy zmíněno. * Při vybírání postav pro Deep Space Nine, producenti věděli, že určitě použijí Lidi, Bajorany a Měňavce; pro určení dalších postav chtěli použít "druhy, které již byly vytvořeny v TNG." Rozhodli se pro Trilly, jak mohli být viděni v Odanově formě v seriálu Star Trek: The Next Generation, episodě "The Host". * I přesto, že byl Michael Westmore jako vždy velmi pečlivý při přetváření Odanovy čelní masky do mnohem ženštější podoby, tak se to autorům prostě nelíbilo. Důvod byl velice prostý. Vždycky když se někdo podíval na Terry Farrell v Odanově masce s čelními protézami, tak Westmorovi řekl: "Co jste to udělal s její hlavou? Vždyť bývala hezká." Autoři ale nechtěli měnit druh. Představa mladé ženy se staletými zkušenostmi přezdívané "starouš" se jim totiž velice líbila. Westmore tedy navrhl "tak jí prostě dáme skvrnky, jak jsme je kdysi dali Famkovi", který hrál Kriosiana. Tento make up byl později použit u každého dalšího Trilla. * Farrell: "První den v Ops, jsem byla jako nervózní troska. Stálo mě to čtyři týdny relaxu, než jsem se končně cítila jako 'Okay, teď jsem v práci.' Cítila jsem se, jakoby se tohle všechno dělo někomu jinému. Byla to prostě jedna z nejvíce vzrušujících věcí, které se mi kdy staly a všichni byli tak vzrušení a se vším se tak spěchalo a já byla ohromená. Bylo to prostě skvělé." * Když seriál začal, tak autoři hned spěchali s vytvořením epizody, která by se točila kolem postavy Dax, ale zjistili, že je extrémně těžké tuto postavu vůbec definovat. Jak Michael Piller vysvětluje, "Mít tam Trilla se nám nejdříve zdálo jako velmi, velmi dobrý nápad, ale nakonec se ukázalo, že pro nás bude velmi těžké tuto postavu charakterizovat. Jadzia Dax nám utekla. Nejdříve jsme mysleli, že bude éterická, jako nějaká bohyně, třeba jako ''Grace Kelly nebo Audrey Hepburn, a skutečně si myslím, že to takhle Ira Behr nakonec vyřešil, ale pravděpodobně až v druhé sezóně. V té první byla spíše přechytralou, moudrosti žvatlající, nepoddajnou holčičkou''." * Sám Ira Behr řekl: "V druhé sezóně jsme Dax proměnili. Nejdříve jsme chtěli aby byla něco jako postava Spocka, moudrá stará sova, moudrý starouš. A poté jsme si uvědomili, že právě ona může být ta osoba, která je připravena vyjít ven a nakopat někomu zadek, vyjít ven a prožít dobrodružství, zažít legraci a být vtipná, neposedná a temperamentní. A právě tohle se ukázalo jako skvělý nápad. Když jsme objevili tuto část postavy, tak jsme se s ní spolčili." * Terry Farrell řekla o hraní Dax, v roce 2002: "Byla to postava, která žila sedm životů, byla mužem i ženou. Předtím, než jsem vstoupila a opravdu všechny poznala, byla jsem tímhle trošku vystrašená. Říkala jsem si: 'Oh pane bože, potřebuju se s nimi setkat a oni už mi řeknou, co potřebuju vědět.' Měla jsem dvacet osm a chtěli po mě, abych byla něco jako moudřejší, než v mých letech, prostě chtěli mít fyzicky dvaceti-osmi-letou ženu, ale v ní ukrytou pětset let starou, moudrou osobu. Zkoušeli najít to, co chtěli tak, že mě stavěli tady a tam, a myslím, že to co se skutečně stalo bylo kapitulování před tím co bylo nové pro ''tuto Dax, Jadzii Dax, zkrátka před těmito zkušenostmi ze sedmi různých životů a Michael Piller rozhodl, že to tedy bude tak, že Jadzia bude vlastně zkoušet přenést se přes tyto entity, přes všechny tyhle vzpomínky, které byly uvnitř ní. Myslím, že právě tohle mi jako herečce velmi pomohlo při asimilování této role a doby, ale v mnoha směrech, jsem se jako Terry cítila trošku ztraceně a nepohodlně, když jsem byla Jadzií, takže bylo fajn, když pomalu "chladla" a když se ji scénáristé rozhodli v druhé a třetí sezóně udělat trochu víc rošťáckou. Potom jsem se cítila mnohem pohodlněji, zejména při dialozích s dalšími herci. A když jsem později začala dělat i akční sekvence a pracovat s Michaelem Dornem, cítila jsem se ještě pohodlněji. Měla jsem svůj vlastní hlas''." * Když se jí zeptali, jak by chtěla, aby si lidé pamatovali Jadzii Dax, Terry Farrell řekla: "jako moudrou nezbednici." Dax, Jadzia Dax, Jadzia Dax, Jadzia Dax, Jadzia Dax, Jadzia bg:Джадзия Дакс ca:Jadzia Dax de:Jadzia Dax en:Jadzia Dax es:Jadzia Dax fr:Jadzia Dax it:Jadzia Dax mu:Jadzia Dax nl:Jadzia Dax pl:Jadzia Dax pt-br:Jadzia Dax ro:Dax ru:Джадзия Дакс sr:Џадзија Декс